Stolen First Kiss
by JetBlackDiamond
Summary: It's Otoya's POV of my previous story Steal A Kiss Day. Otoya didn't think he'd be kissing anybody today. Even if you could steal a kiss from someone, who would he steal it from?


**Ok, so Otoya's side of the story starts after the conversation he had with Masato in class. If you haven't read the first part, Steal A Kiss Day- which is Masato's/Ren's POV, I suggest you do. I'm going to skip a few parts of the story for the sake of not repeating storylines, other than that, please enjoy!**

Otoya slumped into his desk. He wasn't originally high-strung about today, but what Masato said got him thinking. He couldn't concentrate throughout the duration class, and even earned himself a scolding from Ringo-sensei.

Once the school bell rang, the guitarist was pulled out of his flooding thoughts and asked his friends to lunch. He asked Masato to grab the table for them while he and Natsuki went to get their food trays. Falling in line, he hung his head slightly recalling his conversation with Masato from earlier.

_I wouldn't be surprised if he'd steal a kiss right back, given how close you two appear. Maybe you two would be a thing. Well, with the no love rule, it would be a forbidden romance._

The redhead shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. _No! Don't think of that! Tokiya is just my friend! He's just my friend! I don't feel that way about him! Right…..?_ Otoya's cheeks reddened at that.

"Sir?" the woman behind the counter asked when Otoya didn't notice he was at the front.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, sorry. I was kinda distracted," he admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"It's ok. What would you like to order?" she responded, smiling. Otoya gave her his and Masato's orders and stood to the side, waiting for their trays. "Hey, are you okay? You seem a little glum," the lady called to him from behind the counter. Whenever the redhead came to order here, he was upbeat and energetic, but now, he seemed really upset about something.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry to worry you," Otoya said, bowing his head slightly.

"Is it about today? I'm not a student here, but I heard it was something called _Steal A Kiss Day_," she said, trying to pry a conversation out of him. "If you're thinking of kissing someone, just go for it. It's not gonna help if you sulk about it all day."

Otoya let out a small laugh. She's right, he shouldn't think about it too much. "Thanks. I'm just a little paranoid."

She smiled again and handed Otoya his food. "Good luck."

Heading out of the line, he joined up with Natsuki and headed to the table.

"You seem in a better mood, Otoya-kun. Did something happen?" the taller blonde inquired.

"Not really," he said, flashing him a smile. Getting in view of the table, he saw that Tokiya and Shou were already there. "You guys are here early," he said setting down Masato's tray in front of him, and sitting down next to his roommate.

"We weren't going to wait for you to come and get us this time," Shou said with a mouthful of hamburger, earning himself a scolding from Natsuki.

"Is it just us today?" Tokiya asked.

Otoya took a bite before answering. "Yeah, Nanami-san and Tomo-chan are having lunch with some other classmates," he informed, talking with his mouth full, like the blonde before him.

"Stop talking with your mouth full," Tokiya scolded. The navy-haired teen frowned. "You even got food on your face," he said, taking a napkin and wiping Otoya's face.

The energetic teen flashed a bright smile and chuckled slightly.

"You two seem close," Masato said.

Otoya reddened again and hung his head to avoid anyone's gaze.

"What are you talking about?" he heard Tokiya ask beside him.

"What's up, Masa?" Shou asked after swallowing.

"It's nothing," the bluenet said, nonchalantly.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," Natsuki said, slightly frowning.

Masato went on to tell them about the conversation between Otoya and him. Otoya's complexion reddened even more. He kept his gaze on his knees instead of his friends or his roommate to escape further embarrassment.

"Me? Of all people, me?" Tokiya asked in disbelief.

Otoya let out his second groan of Masato's storytelling and kept his head down.

"I do understand that it was an idiotic idea of mine, and I now apologize for it," Masato finished off. Everyone at the table was absolutely quiet, and the dull roar of the cafeteria was the only sound left until someone began clapping.

"Amazing little story, Hijirikawa. I didn't think you'd be worried about today, but I guess I was wrong," said a deep familiar voice. It seemed to belong to the S Class student, Ren Jinguji.

"What purpose do you have eaves dropping on us?" Masato asked in a harsh tone.

"Well, I wasn't planning to, but I'm glad I did. Seems I wasn't the only one who thought Ichi would steal a kiss or two," he said.

"Like I would do such a thing," Tokiya stated harshly.

Otoya's eyes widened and he lifted his head. _That's right. Even if I felt that way about him, there's no way he'd feel the same… _A moment later, Masato left the table with Ren trailing behind him. Otoya sat wide eyed and staring at his tray.

"Otoya-kun? Are you okay?" Natsuki spoke up and asked him, his features now concerned and troubled.

"Yeah, you okay, man?" Shou asked.

"Hm? Yeah, just.. excuse me. I have something to do," Otoya said before getting up from the table and dumping his tray.

"Ittoki!" he heard Tokiya call after him, but he was already out of the cafeteria.

Otoya almost ran down the hallway to his dorm room. He practically burst through the door and locked it behind him. He jumped on his bed after taking off his shoes and jacket, and covered his eyes with his arms.

He must've fallen asleep at some point after that because he woke up with sheets covering him and his tie on his bedside dresser. He sat up and rubbed his eyes free of sleep. Taking in his surroundings, the room was only illuminated by a single lamp on the other side of the room, on…. Tokiya's desk.

Otoya sighed and fell back onto the bed. _I'm over-thinking this, aren't I? Tokiya doesn't feel anything towards me, and I don't feel anything towards him._ If that was true, then why did his chest hurt?

He pulled the sheets over his head, and groaned. Otoya inhaled to breathe, but his nostrils were filled with a different scent than usual. He sat back up and held the cloth in his hands. It wasn't his? Then… Otoya looked over to his roommate's bed and saw it was bare other than the bed covering and his pillows.

"Tokiya…" Otoya let out, his cheeks turning a nice shade of red.

"So you're finally up?" Tokiya asked from the bathroom doorway, drying his hair with a towel around his neck.

"Tokiya!" Otoya exclaimed, surprised for his roommate to appear so suddenly. "How long have you been there?!"

"Hmm, awhile," Tokiya responded, turning off the bathroom light and dropping his towel in his laundry basket. "You were asleep for a couple of hours when I got back."

"Are these your sheets?" Otoya asked timidly.

"Well, seeing as you fell asleep _on top_ of yours, I gave you mine, since I didn't want you catching cold," the older teen responded, pulling on a t-shirt.

"Thanks, Tokiya," Otoya said quietly.

"Listen, Ittoki," Tokiya started. He sat himself down on the side of Otoya's bed. "You stromed out on us earlier, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Otoya lied. He honestly didn't want to talk about earlier. He didn't even understand it himself, so there's no way Tokiya would.

Tokiya took two fingers and lifted his roommate's chin up. The redhead's eyes widened and his face flushed to a darker shade of crimson. "Look at me and say that again," he commanded.

Otoya fell silent at the sudden request, and Tokiya's face was too close for comfort. "Like I said, I'm fi…." The redhead closed his mouth when Tokiya narrowed his eyes. He knew he was lying.

"I knew it," Tokiya said, releasing his chin and leaning back. "You're lying to me." The older teen let out a disappointed sigh. "You're not known to lie, Ittoki, especially not with me."

Otoya hung his head for the however many times he did today. "Sorry, Tokiya."

"What's wrong with you? I've never seen you like this."

"It's nothing."

"It's not 'nothing.' Talk to me."

"That's just it! I can't talk to you about it!" Otoya exclaimed and pouted, resting his forehead on his shoulder. "You wouldn't like what I have to say."

"Look at me," Tokiya said. "_Otoya, look at me."_

He lifted his head to look at his roommate. Crimson orbs met deep blue ones and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. Otoya rested his forehead on his roommate's shoulder again. "About what you said earlier, " he started. "When you said you'd never do such a thing….." Otoya paused. "I.. it _hurt_ for me when you said that….."

Tokiya's eyes widened at the sudden confession.

"I don't know what I'm thinking… You'd laugh at me for getting so worked up over nothin'," Otoya admitted, giving a chuckle of his own. "I guess I just… "

Tokiya placed his hands on Otoya's shoulders and gently pushed him off him. He moved his hands to the side of his face, tilted his head up, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The older teen then pulled the stunned guitarist into his arms, gently cradling his head. "When I said that… I meant I'd never do anything to you against your will."

**Woooo. 1,560 in two days! It's not as much as Masato's, but eh, whatever. This, again, took roughly two days to write (And I kinda feel like I ended it too early.) Anyway, look forward to seeing Natsuki's/Satsuki's/Shou's POV soon. -JBD**


End file.
